


Starry-Eyed Lover

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, boys wearing makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: Matt gets a makeover from his boyfriend.





	Starry-Eyed Lover

**Author's Note:**

> My friends have dragged me into crack-ship hell and, you know what? I'm happy to be here. This was written as a commission for The_Sickfic_Sideblog!

Matt looked to the sky as he strolled to his boyfriend’s dorm room.  The sky was filled with dark gray clouds, masking out the sun’s light and creating an almost haunting atmosphere on campus.  It brought a smile to Matt’s face, not because of how dark it was (though, he did appreciate his pale skin  _ not _ getting burnt by the sun’s harsh rays), but because of how much he loved the world and the amazing things it could do.  If he were able, all of his time would be spent outside, watching the clouds float by, the sun sink over the horizon and be replaced by the moon, and taking all the notes in the world on everything.

Unfortunately, such things simply weren’t possible.  College took way too much out of the day.  Matt sighed as he reached Lotor’s door, knocking twice and standing back, wondering what exactly he had called him over for.  Lotor was known for being spontaneous, it was simply in his nature.  While, normally, Matt was cool with the norm, he couldn’t help but be captivated by doing things against the grain.  It gave him a thrill- everything did when Lotor was involved.

A twenty-something man answered the door.  He had long white hair, arched brows, multiple facial piercings, and a few tattoos.  He considered himself a punk, but Matt thought he was just weird (in an endearing way, of course).  He was the exact opposite of Matt in almost every way.  While Lotor was a punk, Matt was a complete nerd- majoring in Computer Science.  They were polar opposites but had been attracted to one another thanks to the school’s GSA club, which Matt’s younger sister had dragged him to.  He definitely didn’t regret it, though.

“Hey, Lotor, what did you need me for?  Finals are next week, and I need to cram, like I told you yesterday, and the day before,” Matt said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lotor scoffed, placing a hand over his chest, his nails long, pointed, and black.  “Wow, and  _ hello to you _ , asshole.  That shouldn’t be how you greet your boyfriend!  I’m absolutely offended and appalled by your behavior.  I should punish you, honestly,” he said, getting a mischievous glint in his eyes by the end.

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Matt joked, rolling his eyes.  “I’m sorry that I’m not a complete slacker like you.  Just… please, tell me what you wanted.”

He sighed.  “Fine!  Come in first, though.”  Without giving Matt a chance to respond, Lotor pulled him inside his dorm, closing the door behind him with a flourish.  He then practically shoved Matt onto his bed.  “Now!  Basically, I was watching your nerdy ass shows last night and something just- struck me.  You know how I’m majoring in cosmetology, right?  Well, I want you to be my model for a new look!”

Matt’s mouth fell open.  “You can’t be serious?  I’m not going to be your model, Lotor.  Sorry, but no.  Makeup isn’t my thing, you know that,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lotor stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, giving Matt the best puppy dog look he could muster (which really wasn’t difficult).  “C’mon, Matty!  I spent hours watching Star Trek just for you.  The least you could do is sit for an hour while I do this!”

Matt saw just how desperate and excited Lotor looked at the prospect of doing his makeup.  He just couldn’t say no to him.  “Okay!  Fine, you can do my makeup!”

“Perfect!  Now, sit still and shut up until I’m done.  I need absolute concentration for this!” Lotor exclaimed, grabbing his makeup tote and setting it on the bed.  He then got to work, barking instructions every once in awhile for Matt to tilt his head or close his eyes.

The hour passed quickly in near silence, Matt actually enjoying Lotor putting makeup on him.  He was gentle with his strokes and touches, like an artist painting a portrait.  However, he couldn’t deny the fact that it did feel strange at first with Lotor staring at him so intensely, his tongue poking out slightly and eyebrows furrowed as he focused.

“Okay!  I’m done!” Lotor exclaimed suddenly, shattering the silence and setting one of the makeup brushes he used to the side.  “God, you look absolutely amazing.  I think this is my best work!  Not to mention, you’re like, the textbook definition of a gay twink, so that’s a perk.”

Matt rolled his eyes.  “Just take a picture so I can wash this off, weirdo.”

Lotor shook his head with a sigh.  “Fine.  You’re no fun.”  He grabbed his Nikon and snapped a few pictures, having Matt turn his head a few different directions.  Once he was done, he sat on the bed next to him once more.  “Do you want to see?” he asked.

“Yeah, show me,” Matt responded, wanting to support Lotor in what he did, though he acted like he was completely against it.

Lotor grinned, turning the camera toward him and causing Matt to gasp.  He looked… completely different.  His eyebrows had been defined, skin looking clearer than he had ever seen it.  That was only the tip of the iceberg, though.  Black surrounded his eyes and coated his lips, though were made to look like galaxies due to purples, pinks, blues, and greens- topped off with tiny white dots.  It was a space theme, through and through.

“ _ I  _ think it suits you,” Lotor said quietly.  “What do you think, though?  If you hate it, you can be honest with me.  I won’t be mad.”

Matt stayed quiet for a few moments, studying the pictures closely.  He then decided to speak, “You got all the pictures you needed, right?”

“Uhm, yeah.  Wh-” Lotor began, though was cut off completely by Matt tackling him back on the bed, their lips connecting.  He smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the shorter male and pulling him closer.

Matt pulled away soon after, makeup smeared slightly, but only making it look even more stunning.  “If that wasn’t clear enough, I love it.  If you don’t ace that class now, I want you to let me know.  I’ll ruin you professor’s life with my mad hacking skills.”

Lotor chuckled at that, running his fingers through Matt’s hair as he did so.  “Thank you, nerd.”

“You’re welcome, weirdo.”


End file.
